Cruel Cricumstances
by jessica.dangerfield.9
Summary: Rated M- paranoid. 5yrs after the cabin Liss&Chris receive regular notified birthday & Christmas visits.Tasha turns up unannounced on Agniya's 4th Easter-Dimitri in tow. Rose&Dimitri kept contact- constantly writing letters but Rose hasn't revealed everything. Agniya knows about Daddy, is tall w. lite brown wavy hair, dark brown eyes, playful, fun, happy, subordinate, talented.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"Mommy!" my darling daughter yelled. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" she slammed into me. She's not your normal child. She's anything but! She's a fierce four year old dhampir purebred (the only one). Her name means pure happy noble one in Russian.

"Agniya Duscha Adelaida Hathaway Belikov, what have I told you about running and yelling in the house?"

"Sorry mommy. Let me guess- I've gotta go read in my room?"

"Yup- you know the drill." She left, calmly walking upstairs to her room. I watched her leave. Liss came up beside me.

"Rose. She is a darling and you are a perfect mother for her" Liss hugged me. "Wish I was a mom."

"You will be. You're just more sensible than me."

"Rose!" she smacked my arm. "She's a miracle. She happened we she was meant to" she softened "are you ever going to tell him. She knows who he is, why not the reverse?"

"You know why. If it was just me when Dimitri came with Tasha I'd be straight back into his arms. But Agniya's around and I just don't know how he'll react- even though we've got a DNA test to prove it. He doesn't even know I don't carry a promise mark. His timing just sucked. I hold the same belief and understand why. I appreciate that it's a formal bodyguard scenario. If he knew he had a daughter he'd drop his guardian status in a heartbeat. I can't let that happen, yet- if at all."

"Yeah. I guess I'd do the same. She's so much like him- in looks and temperament. And skill."

"She has mainly m temperament. It's only when she's punished is she like Dimitri- takes it, no argument."

"She's perfect."

"I know- she is mine after all."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Easter rolled around a week later. I was setting the table for lunch, Agniya was playing in the front play room when the doorbell rang. What? "Hold on!" I called.

"Mommy? Do I need to go to my room?"

"Yes. For now." I quickly opened the door and froze. In front of me was Tasha, and Dimitri a little further back.

"Can we come in? Rose?"

"Yeah. They're in the kitchen." I let them in. "Agniya! You can come back now- it's all ok!" I yelled up the stairs. Seconds later she came bounding idown "Mommy! Inside voice!" she giggled and leapt into my arms. "Sorry baby girl." I kissed her forehead and cheeks.

"Mommy!" she giggled harder.

"Come on. I have someone you need to meet."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Daddy" I smiled, but was scared as all hell. I kissed her again and she laughed "about time Mommy!" I carried her into the kitchen.

"Dimitri. Can we see you in the back play room?"

He turned around when Agniya and I did and followed us. "Roza?"

"Hang on" I shut the door, with Agniya still on my hip and turned to see him looking around. This was Agniyas' 'history' play room. Photos covered every wall and the DNA test result was framed and on the back of the door. As was her birth certificate.

"Who is she?"

"Daddy. Look at me. Really look at me. Then what's on the door" Agniya calmly said, still attached to my hip.

"Daddy? Roza?"

"Mommy? Is my daddy really that oblivious?"

"At the moment? Yes. Normally? no. He's just a bit shocked at the moment baby girl." I put her down "go color Agniya".

"She can't be?!"

"She's right about what she said earlier. Take a good look. At her pictures, at her and the birth certificate and DNA test on the door." He walked to the door first. "No" he breathed.

"Yes. One time, one person and she's the miracle result."

"Mommy's right Daddy."

"You never said."

"Would you have believed me? Without all this around you? Without seeing her in the flesh?"

"No. I'll be blunt, it's sad, but no, I wouldn't have."

"That's why. Why she never came up. Why we were never here when Tasha came. She had to look and be enough like you. She loves you, you know."

"I do Daddy. I love you" she chimed in.

"Agniya? What do you know of me? What has Mommy told you?"

"Everything Daddy. I know about Portland, Victor, lust charm, Ivan, trainings. About Tasha, Missoula, Aunt Lissa, the Cabin, the darkness. About Mason, Spokane, the letter, my Russian origins- everything."

"Roza?" he turned to me. "Everything? Every little thing?- She's four!"

"Yes, every little thing. Like me she's capable of handling things those much older than her can't."

"I know nothing about her, yet she knows everything about us. Roza- that's not fair" his accent thickened and was pushing back tears.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry. I know how much family means to you. But duty also. It's why you left." I turned around and lifted my hair "it's why I'm unpromissed."

"You didn't swear? But I trained you and left you so you could best protect Lissa" he was so shocked it was whispered.

"I graduated- yes. Swore- no. I still protect her, just not in the guardian system. Best friend first- and only best friend according to society. I'm her "undercover guardian" as she calls it."

"Oh Roza. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I prefer it this way."

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby girl?"

"What happens now?"

"That's Daddy's decision."

"Daddy?"

"I don't know baby. I just don't know. It's a lot to think about and balance. I'm different to Mommy. I've sworn to put the Moroi first."

"Are you staying long Daddy?"

"Long enough to be able to let you if I stop guarding Tasha."

"How long?" she could be persistent and stubborn when she wanted.

"A month."

"Yay!" she ran to him and he lifted her into his arms and kissed her cheeks and forehead. "I love you Daddy." She kissed his cheek and death squeezed him in a hug- arms around his neck.

"Careful milaya" I always used Dimitris' term of endearment in this situation "you'll choke him."

"Sorry Daddy" she loosened her grip and faced me "sorry Mommy".

"Come on. Let's go see if Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian have lunch out." We left the room as a family unit- Agniya on Dimitris' hip and Dimitri and I with an arm around the others waist.

"Does Tasha still call you Dimka?"

"Ugh. Yes. Old habits die hard. I'm still telling her off each time." He leaned down and kissed my forehead "are you gonna go back to calling me comrade? I've actually missed it."

"Eww. Mommy! Daddy!"

"Get over it Agniya!" Dimitri and I laughed at her and she huffed in response as we walked into the kitchen.

"Dimka?" Tasha asked "what's going on?"

"Daddy- is this Tasha?"

"Yes, she is baby girl" he kissed her cheek and she giggled out "Daddy!" He laughed "Agniya!" copying her tone.

"Mommy! Help me!" she kept giggling.

"Ung-unh. Nope. You're on your own."

"Rose? Who is she? Why is she calling you Mommy and Dinka Daddy?"

"Because she's my Mommy and he's my Daddy!" she answered, right hand on hip, chin up. She's so full of my attitude and sass sometimes.

"Agniya Duscha Adelaida Hathaway Belikov wipe that smug look off your face!" Dimitri chastised.

"You know she deserved it Daddy!"

"Doesn't mean you have to send it her way!"

"Mommy? My room?"

"Not this time- lunch is ready" I responded and we all sat down at the dining table.

"What does she mean "my room"?" Dimitri asked.

"Whenever she gets punished it's reading in her room."

"And I know when I've done something wrong" she added.

"Rose, she can't possibly be yours and Dimkas'" Tasha was getting on my nerves.

"She can and she is" Dimitri replied.

"I've never been normal. I'm shadow kissed" I added.

"I'm theirs. I've got a DNA test to prove it!" Agniya joined in.

"How can you just accept this Dimitri?" finally! "Dimka" was dropped!

"She looks like me. Acts like me. The timing is perfect, and I know I'm Roza's first and only."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Tasha refused to drop it all lunch, but Dimitri and I agreed she wasn't getting into Agniyas' "history" room. Tasha left for her guest housing room anfter Agniya went down for her nap. Dimitri however, stayed.

"For now, if you'll let me, I'd like to stay here. Lissa? Christian? Roza? He asked and looked at as in turn.

"Yes" Lissa quickly agreed "Agniya would like that and we have the room".

"Fine by me!" Christian heartily laughed.

"Roza?" Dimitri turned to me with pleading, hope and the tiniest bit of fear on his face.

"Come here you lovable fool! You can sleep with me comrade!"

"Really Roza?"  
"It's not like we haven't shared a bed before. And you can't fool me- I can still read you like an open book!" I smiled and kissed him- really kissed him, and it was like coming home.

"You've got a room-use it!" Christian commented. Liss just groaned.

"Comrade?" I turned on my heels and seductively motioned for him to follow, my eyes shining with love, lust and longing. His reflected mine, he growled and followed.

I'd forgotten how good skin-on-skin contact with him felt. I reveled in reliving the cabin- but it meant so, so much more this time. This time wasn't marred by coming out of the darkness. It wasn't a stolen moment no one could know about. We weren't restricted by age or student and teacher roles. It was us. It was bliss and it was unladed by baggage or secrecy. Perfection.

"Roza" Dimitri sighed contently our limbs still entangled.

"I love you Dimitri. So much."

"I love you too. You're amazing. Even more painfully beautiful than ever. Agniya has done wonders to you."

"She'll do it to you too. She's already got you wrapped around her little finger!" I teased.

"She has got me wrapped. Although it's hard to avoid when she's her mothers' daughter" he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"She is not! She's her daddys' little princess" I retorted.

"As if!"

"Is too!"

"If you say so."

"I hate to say this comrade, but we've got to get dressed."

"Our daughter awaits right?"

"Yup." We got dressed and ready to have a "Belikov" family dinner at a Court restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The rest of the month followed a similar pattern. Dimitri and Agniya bonded in the mornings. Tasha joined us at lunch and left with Liss and Christian when Agniya napped. Dimitri and I made love every nap time. The three of us went to dinner every night. Things were perfect, until one morning when I woke up.

I bolted out of bed and into the bathroom, Dimitri hot on my heels and holding my hair while I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

"Roza?" I looked back over the month realizing I was two weeks late."

"Dimitri. I'm late, like two weeks late."

"You mean?"

"There's a test in the mirror cabinet above the sink."

He handed it over and when we looked after the time required passed it was positive.

"That's it! Decision made! I'm staying! For good Roza."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I let you go through this once without me. Once is one time too many."

"No arguments here comrade!" I threw myself into embrace.

"I love you Roza" he mumbled into my hair.

"I love you more!" I kissed his cheek.

"Mommy! Breakfast time! I know you're in there too Daddy!" Agniya called through the door.

"Coming!" we called back.

"When are we gonna tell her?" I asked,

"It'll be safest at three months."

"Okay" I smiled. "Baby number two- how do you feel?"

"Excited. Happy. Thrilled. Scared."

"Scared?"

"Yes, scared,"

"Why?"

"I don't know if I'm gonna be good enough. Or ready."

"Come on! You're ready. You're perfect with Agniya. You're ready."

"Really?" we left for the kitchen.

"Yes!"

"Thanks Roza" he kissed my temple. "Love you milaya."

"Straight back at you comrade!" we entered the kitchen.

"You two are awfully happy. What's up?" Liss asked, adding "and don't say nothing- I heard you this morning Rose" as a warning before I could answer.

"Fine" I huffed "BB2 is on its' way."

"Seriouslly? Already?"

"Impossible not to be with all those 'naps'."

"Point taken."

"Mommy? Daddy? What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out later baby."

"Okay Mommy."


End file.
